Children of Albus Dumbledore
by Nymphadora200
Summary: Join Harry in his fourth year along with the Dumbledores;Brian, Arianna and Carissa as they prepare for the triwizard tournament and train for the upcoming war. PS; I don't own the names you recognize, nor the story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The Quidditch World Cup

"C'mon Arianna! They will be here any minute!" Shouted Carissa her sister who was a year younger than her. She rushed downstairs with her things grinning from ear to ear. They were going with the Weasley's to the quidditch world cup; their father had paid for their tickets. Their brother Brian was going with them also, they were all excited and waiting for the Weasleys to arrive by floo since their car was damaged back in Arianna's second year.

"Finally!" A red haired boy said coming out of the fire and greeted them.

"We only talked to you yesterday Ron." Arianna said smiling at her best friend.

"Little Ronnie missed his girlfriend." Fred said also coming out of the fire followed by their father and George.

"WE ARE NOT BOYFRIEND OR GIRLFRIEND!" The two shouted and everyone laughed and they glared at them. Carissa and Brian even joined in the laughter.

"Okay everyone got their stuff, Harry is already at the house and so is Hermione. Fred and George why don't you take the girls trunks and I'll take Brian's."

"I've got it ," Brian said.

"Well, if you are sure well lot let's go!" Mr. Weasley said and one by one they arrived at the burrow. Harry and Hermione were waiting for them and Hermione gave Arianna a hug and she hugged her back.

"I missed you why didn't you write?"

"I got busy over the summer, I'll tell you guys later." She said as Mrs. Weasley came into the living room and greeted everyone.

"C'mon Ron let's go show where everyone would be sleeping," Hermione said they nodded in agreement and Ron led the way and showed the girls they would be sharing a room with Ginny. Ginny and Carissa greeted each other and stayed in their room when Hermione and Arianna followed the boys to their room. Brian would be sharing a room with Fred and George and Harry with Ron and the four went to Ron's room. Brian joined them soon after he dropped his stuff off. Arianna began to explain what happened over the summer.

"Dad had decided that we all better get some extra training in and learn occulmency at the same time so I had no time to write to you guys." Arianna explained.

"Sounds like something that Dumbledore would do." Harry said and Arianna nodded in agreement.

"I can't wait for the Quidditch World Cup! This is such a nice break, I won't want to leave." Arianna said.

"When we get back its back to the grind stone with dad," Brian said sadly.

"What you're not staying?" Ron asked. They both shook their heads no.

"You won't miss my birthday will you?" Harry asked them.

"Of course not we'll be begging our dad to go if we have to." Arianna said.

"I mean it's so unfair you guys are only kids, you should have some free time." Hermione said and Brian sighed and told her, "Through dad's eyes you'd think we'd be taken away from mum and dad as soon as they lose sight of us. So dad wants all of us to be able to protect ourselves mum forced him to give us this break." Arianna nodded in agreement.

As they continued to talk Mrs. Weasley poked her head in telling them that dinner was ready and they headed downstairs. They met Ginny and Carissa on the way down and included them in on the conversation. When they arrived down stairs, Mrs. Weasley showed them outside where Bill and Charlie had set up tables and they greeted everyone as they sat.

The table was buzzing about the world cup and Arianna kept laughing at Bill and Mrs. Weasley who was fussing over his hair.

"Really dear not even a trim?"

"No mum," Bill said and gave Arianna a wink, and Arianna smiled back at him.

After dinner they all went back in and all went to bed early for they were heading out really early. It seemed not long after Arianna fell asleep they were reawakened by Mrs. Weasley. The girls slowly got up and dressed and were the first few down there to eat and they headed out.

As they got to their portkey the met Cedric and his father. When Cedric was introduced the girls exchanged looks and the boys rolled their eyes. Then they proceeded with going to the world cup. They arrived most of the kids on the floor and Arianna was offered a hand by Cedric and she took it and smiled back at him. They walked along then separated as they went to find their tents. They walked in and it could fit all of them comfortably and the girls unpacked and went back outside.

At six thirty the crew headed toward the stands and climbed the stairs. They had met the Malfoys a few flights up when Fred had said, "Blimey dad how far up are we?"

"Well let's put it this way when it rains, you'll be the first to know." A drawling voice they all knew said and they turned to face it.

"Father and I are at the ministries box. By special invitation by Cornelius Fudge himself!" Draco said and Arianna gave him a glare.

"Don't boast Draco." With that they turned to leave and Lucius grabbed Harry this made the Dumbledore's turn back around.

"Do enjoy yourselves while you can." Lucius said and they continued up the stairs. Finally made it and the action had started.

The girls were all routing for the Irish while Harry, Ron, and Brian were for Bulgaria. The game had ended like Fred and George predicted Ireland wins but Krum gets the snitch. They were all talking excitedly about the game on the way back to the tent.

Once again as soon as they fell asleep they were all woken up. Mr. Weasley hurrying to get them outside. Fires were blazing and Arianna and Brian held their sister close as they heard screaming of witches and wizards.

"Everyone get to safety and stick together! Fred and George, Ginny is your responsibility!" With that Percy, Charlie, and Bill went to help the ministry and everyone started running. Arianna and Brian holding tightly to their sister were broke apart by the rushing crowd Arianna was not leaving until she found her sister Brian was still next to her.

"Carissa!" Arianna shouted try to get her sister back but nothing.

"C'mon we need to get to safety then worry about her." Brian said and they continued on together. Then on the way they saw a girl on the ground with a death eater by her side and Brian shouted "Patrificus totalus!" He was frozen and fell to the ground.

It was Carissa when they got closer and Brian Enerverated her and she slowly woke up and then sat up and was hugged by the both of them.

"I got knocked out by the death eater and I thought for sure I was dead."

"It's okay you are safe now." Brian comforted his sister and they stood up everything was so quiet and then they saw it the dark mark they froze. Went toward that direction as they got nearer they saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione standing their petrified while they were being interrogated.

Then they saw Brian, Arianna, and Carissa coming toward them and Mr. Weasley went to make sure they were all right. They nodded, though Carissa was a little more shaken then they were but she was fine. After all the drama they were excused to head to their tent and everyone was relieved when they showed up. Each of them explained their story in what happened and then they rest and went home the next morning.

Chapter two: Hogwarts Express.

After they arrived at the Weasleys the Dumbledore's said goodbye and they flooed back home. When they got home they were smothered in hugs by their mother and their father stood there and also gave them each a hug.

"Training now." He demanded and the children looked at each other and sighed and followed their dad into the dueling room.

"Now do you understand why I have you train? Unless you master the dueling then no birthday party to attend to for Harry."

"But dad we're just kids," Carissa said.

"You my dear got attacked at the world cup and you are worried about a birthday party?" Dumbledore said to his children and he paired Carissa and Brian and Arianna took on her father they went on for hours before he dismissed them.

The children had dinner and they excused themselves and went to bed all decided to sleep in one room tonight. After what happened the night before.

The next morning they ate breakfast with their mother but their father was somewhere else that day and they got a break and hung out with their mother Minerva.

"Mum what are we going to do today?" Brian asked her curiously.

"Oh I thought we'd relax since your father is not home today. He is busy helping the ministry sort this business at the World Cup." The children nodded in acknowledging what their mother had said after breakfast they moved in the dining room and the children decided that they should probably get started on their homework they left it go far too long and their mother agreed. Their father didn't get back until after they had went to bed.

Summer went fast for the Dumbledore's disappointed that their father wouldn't allow them to go to Harry's party they decided to give his presents to him on the train. They got there and they ran right into the Weasley's and they hugged their friends and got on the train.

Harry was really pleased with his birthday gifts and demanded Ron a challenge to Wizards chess that he got from Arianna. Surprisingly Harry won and cheering exploded from the compartment. When they door opened they fell silent for it was Malfoy entering.

"Are you three going to enter?" Malfoy said to Brian, Harry, and Ron.

"Enter what?" Brian asked and this made all three of them laugh. Everyone in the compartment exchanged looks of confusion.

"You all don't know and you have ministry connections." Malfoy laughed. Then paused and saw Ron's dress robe hanging out of his trunk and ripped it out.

"What is this Weasley?" Malfoy asked him. Holding up his robe and Arianna looked at Ron whose face was reddening in anger.

"His dress robe Malfoy. In case you didn't read we were required to get one," Brian said angrily.

"Duh, I know what it is Dumbles, his is ancient I didn't know that they were that _low_ on money. Seriously they might as well not even have a house if this is all that they can afford."

"Get out!" Hermione shouted at him and everyone looked at her and she said again, "Get out Malfoy unless you want another punch like last year." He then left at the threat.

"Wow Hermione." Arianna said. Hermione smiled at her and sat back down. The rest of the train ride went smooth and the train finally stopped and they made their way off the train. Meeting, Carissa and her friends along the way. They waved and they waved in return and continued up the steps to the great hall where soon the feast will begin.

"Hurry up, I'm starving." Ron said and Arianna rolled her eyes while Hermione said, Aren't you all ways Ron?"

By now Brian had finally caught up with his friends and was chatting away with them. Arianna noticed that he had an arm around a girl by the name of Katie Bell, Chaser of the Gryffindor team; she smiled at the thought of them going out.

She looked at her father and mother it seemed both of them were in a heated conversation both keeping glances on Arianna who looked confused. Then she turned back to her friends and began chatting again.

Then Dumbledore stood up and said his few words about the tournament and then called Arianna, Carissa, and Brian to the front and led them to his office. Arianna turned around and saw her mother shake her head as she left the hall.

Chapter 3: First Day of Classes

As they entered the headmaster's office and took a seat their father sighed and began to say.

"Due to your lack of training during the summer there will be no Hogsmeade visits this year they will be training session instead. This time Severus will be able to take two and I can work with one." Albus said to his children.

"That's not fair!" Brian shouted at him and Arianna looked at him.

"Why not you all know that you lack some skills that are needed in this war. Or did you forget?" He asked his children.

"We are only kids and I just had enough guts to ask Katie out on a date the first Hogsmeade visit. You can't do this!" Brian shouted.

"What does mum say about this?" Arianna asked him.

"Not the greatest idea at all." She said as she entered and they all turned around to see their mum. "Not only are you just kids but this will be Carissa first year in seeing the village he can't take that away from her, I won't allow it."

"Minerva we already had this discussion." Albus said to her.

"I know but I'm not allowing you to drain all the fun out of our children's lives. Brian just asked a girl out and Carissa's first year and Arianna's time to spend with whomever she pleases. They will be going." Minerva said and Albus put his hands on his head and got up and put his hands back down and walked around.

"Dad?" Carissa asked and he sighed and said, "Fine we'll still continue our training sessions except for Hogsmeade visits are for your time. You are dismissed." Albus said and the three hugged their parents and went to the common room. They entered to find Harry, Ron and Hermione still awake.

"What is it is everything all right?" Hermione asked and Brian laughed and said, "It's fine we just had a talk with Dad about Hogsmeade."

"He's not letting you miss out is he?" Harry asked them looking at Arianna.

"No, mum squashed that one for us but we have lessons every Saturday with our Dad though." Arianna answered and Harry sighed in relief.

"We should get to bed it's almost midnight." Brian said and they all headed up.

The next morning the kids went to breakfast and received their schedule. When they finished eating they headed off to class.

"I can't believe the guys are still taking Divination," Arianna told Hermione on their way to Arithmancy.

"I know it's such a wholly subject." Hermione said as they took their original seats.

Class ended quickly for the two as they joined Harry and Ron at dinner who were complaining about the homework given. Shortly after they sat Arianna saw Brian come in but began looking around for Carissa as the food appeared and everyone started eating. She exchanged worried glances with Brian who stood up and Arianna did as well and followed her brother out.

"Where's Carissa?" She asked as soon as they got out of the great hall.

"I don't know we can ask Harry for the map?" Brian suggested and she nodded and went back in.

"Harry, can we borrow your map; Carissa is missing and we have no idea where she is." Arianna said to him and he nodded and then got up as well. As they left Brian glanced at their father who didn't have a worry on his mind at all and told Arianna and she looked also and said, "knowing dad this is a test to see if we can work together."

"If it is I'm going to kill him. Putting Carissa in danger like that and making us worry." Brian said as Harry handed them the map.

"It shows she's with mum. But why though." Their question was answered later when Carissa came back in and ran to hug Brian and he held her tight.

"What's wrong?" Brian asked Carissa the three had moved to the couch.

"Well I wasn't feeling well this afternoon and went to the hospital wing and when I returned to class Dad was there and was furious. I told him what I was doing and didn't believe me and took my Hogsmeade privileges away and I was with mum and told her everything and she was furious about what Dad did and believed me." Carissa finished and Brian and Arianna looked at each other in anger.

"That's it I've had enough of how he treats us as warrior instead of kids. I'm telling him off in the morning and trying to get your Hogsmeade privileges back." Brian said to her and Arianna nodded in agreement.

The next morning Arianna and Brian stormed up to their fathers office and once in Brian shouted, "How could you! Taking Carissa's privileges away for no reason!"

"Don't you dare talk like that to me son." Albus whispered.

"She was ill Dad, probably a headache or something just ask Madame Promfrey!" Arianna shouted at her father.

"That's it! I will not have my children speak to me like this. Either you leave or your Hogsmeade trips will be taken away." Albus said and their mum had entered and said, "They will not in fact I am reinstating Carissa's visitation to the village as well."

"Minerva, Carissa skipped classes yesterday and you're willing to take away the punishment?" Albus said standing.

"She was ill yesterday and I spoke to Madam Promfrey and she said she was in their resting while Poppy got the potion ready for her headache." Minerva growled. "So all in all she didn't lie to you or skipped classes."

"I see I lost a battle here the two of you are late for classes, I'll write you two a note. Don't forget Arianna you have Occulmency lessons Saturday morning at 8:00 am with Severus. Carissa and Brian have lessons with me same time." Albus said and the three left.

"I shouldn't have missed breakfast." Arianna said to her mother as they made their way to Transfiguration. "I'm sure you'll live until lunch," Minerva said smiling at her daughter and frowned when they went into the classroom. "Will someone explain to me what is going on in here?" As she saw Draco and Harry ready to battle.

"_He _was bad mouthing about Brian, Arianna and Carissa." Harry said angrily to her.

"As much as I am pleased that you are defending my children Mr. Potter that does not give you two the right to draw wands please take your seats and ten points will be taken from Gryffindor and Slytherin and the two of you earned yourselves detention." McGonagall said and began teaching class.

After class Arianna asked Harry, "Why?"

"He was calling the three of you some pretty nasty names, Hermione and I probably would've done the same if Harry hadn't gotten their first." Ron answered and Arianna turned to Ron and frowned and said, "Not even ignoring him would help?"

"No, he even got the other Slytherin's along to help him come up with names. Half of the Gryffindors were ready to fight them as well." Hermione answered and Arianna sighed as they took their seats in Charms.

The day was long for the friends and finally classes ended and they were relaxing in their common room. Carissa was much happier when her mum told her the news and dared to take Brian on in a game of chess Arianna watched and shortly Katie Bell joined and all greeted her.

Chapter four: Hogwarts Champion(s)

The next few months went by fast for the four of them, with everyone busy with school work and Arianna busy with her lessons every Saturday that she stayed in the library Sunday to do her homework. As classes ended one day they saw many students gathered around a sign and Ron asked, "What's going on?" Brian who was taller than they were answered.

"The delegates from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving on October thirtieth at 6:00 and we are to leave our books and stuff in our common room. We'll get out of our last class early."

"Sweet we get to miss potions Snape won't have time to posion us all." Harry said and Arianna sighed.

"What is it?" Harry asked and she looked at Brian and asked, "Are you going to enter?"

"I thought I might, I mean with all that training we've had I think that I'll be able to handle it." Brian said on their way back to the dorms.

"I know you could do it but you could also get hurt or worse killed," Arianna said and Carissa made her way up to them and said, "Don't worry Arianna. Brian is tough he almost beat Dad in their duel last Saturday it's got to count for something."

"I know I just don't want to lose him." Arianna said and Carissa said, "I don't either but if he does we'll be there to support him right?" Arianna nodded and Brian smiled at his two sisters. "I can't wait I think Mum said that Hogsmeade won't be this weekend because of the tournament but the following weekend is Hogsmeade." Carissa said and the two laughed.

"That means my date with Katie, sorry I can't join the two of you this time next time we'll spend the day together." Brian said as they took their favorite seats by the fire.

Finally Friday night arrived and everyone was excited about meeting their guests. They were all excited and looking around figuring out how they will arrive when somebody said, "The lake look at the Lake." They all saw movement and then a ship came out like a muggle submarine. The Arianna and Carissa looked at their brother shocked and he smiled at them and nodded. Then the students came up and many were whispering excitedly about Krum and Arianna heard Hermione mutter, "Honestly."

Then out of the sky the students saw winged horses come down and landed and in came the beauxbatons and everyone then settled down for dinner. After dinner the students were given a briefing about the tournament and then they were excused from the Great Hall.

The next morning Arianna got up for her usual lessons with her Godfather but found a note on the night stand; it read,  
_Arianna,_

_ There's been a change in plans, I have to be at the ministry this morning Severus will be taking over the lessons today. Your brother and sister know this already and Snape asked for all three of you to be there at eight._

_ Love your Dad_

Arianna groaned and got out of bed and changed and headed down to the dungeons and found Brian and Carissa already dueling. Snape came out of his office and said, "Your late no matter we'll start with your occulmency lesson for an hour and then you'll be dueling your brother when Carissa is having hers." Arianna nodded.

The day went on and the four of them had lunch in Snape's quarters and back to practicing this time Carissa and Arianna were dueling each other. Finally it was time to head down to the great hall for the naming of the Champions. Brian had entered his name late last night and just told the two about it when they headed down. As they entered the great hall they spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione and they all went towards them and sat down.

The Goblet fire lit and read the first Champion, "The Champion from Durmstrang is Viktor Krum!"

Ron shouted, "No surprises there," As everyone clapped for the champion. Another piece of paper flew out of the air and Albus read, "The Champion from Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!" Everyone clapped once again and the hall fell silent as the goblet lit for the last and finally champion. Everyone waited with bated breath and he read, "The Hogwarts champion is Brian Dumbledore!" The Great Hall exploded Arianna, Katie, and Carissa all hugged him and the boys congratulated him and he followed the first two footsteps.

As Dumbledore turned around he shouted, "Excellent the three Champions have been-" Arianna's father didn't even get the chance in finishing his sentence when the Goblet lit again. He caught the piece of paper and read loud and clear, "Harry Potter!" Arianna saw heads turning in their direction and took Harrys hand without noticing and Hermione had helped him and gave him a push and Harry slowly followed the footsteps of the other three champions.

Harry made his way downstairs and saw Brian right away and immediately asked, "Is everything all right?" He shook his head and Brian still was confused until Bagman came and was delighted. "Listen everyone we have a fourth triwizard Champion Mr. Potter was just selected a few minutes ago." Brian quickly looked back at Harry and went to his side and put a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"But he's just a little boy!" Fleur said angrily but Brian cut in and said, "He may be a little boy Fleur but he's done extraordinary things already at his age. I take that back he's hardly a boy at all."

Before anyone could say anymore the adults had rushed in and declared answers. Even Dumbledore asked Harry if he put his name in. After a quick briefing Brian and Harry made their way back to the common room.

"Nervous Harry," Brian asked him on the way up the marble stair cases.

"A lot, how did my name get in?" Harry asked him.

"I don't know there could be a number of ways. Don't worry I'm sure they'll find out who did it." Brian answered as they went in the Gryffindor Common room exploded. Harry and Brian however didn't feel like partying they were looking for their friends but didn't find them and Brian said, "C'mon let's see if the girls are in their rooms."

"We aren't allowed up there." Harry said.

"We are if we are invited and we most likely are welcome up there at anytime now c'mon." Brian said and they headed up. Brian went to Arianna's room and knocked and heard voices and footsteps coming and when Arianna saw who it was she tackled Harry and told them to come in.

"Told you so," Brian said and Harry glared at him.

"We were so worried are they making you compete?" Hermione asked and Harry nodded to her and she also hugged him.

"Just so you know Ron is angry at you right now?" Carissa said and Harry looked at her shocked and asked "why?"

"I don't know he just looked upset and went straight to the dorm." Carissa answered and Harry frowned.

"Hey if Ron doesn't stay by you, you have those three," Brian said pointing to them and Harry nodded. The door opened and it was Katie who said, "There you are Brian! I just came to ask your sisters where you might be! I was wondering if I could spend the rest of the night with my champion?" Katie asked them.

"Go have _fun_ Brian" Arianna said giggling and Brian glared at her and said, "You know I'm not that way Arianna."

"Sure, Sure," Carissa said and Brian said, "Watch it girls I just might come up with a prank for the two of you." Hermione couldn't hold it in anymore she began laughing and the others joined in including Katie and the two left and Harry said, "Thanks girls I needed that laugh."

"We thought so. It's getting pretty late I'm going to head to bed," Carissa said and Harry looked at the clock and groaned.

"What is it?" Arianna asked.

"I have to deal with the crowd to get to the boys dorm." Harry said.

"No you don't Hermione and I can go with you and help you to the dorm and we'll head back." Arianna said and he nodded in agreement and the three went down. Harry went to his dorm quietly.

Chapter five: Dragons

The week went surprisingly fast and the friends found their way onto Hogsmeade. Only Arianna and Harry were in there group, Hermione thought that Ron could use some company since Harry had the Dumbledore's.

"C'mon Harry let's get drinks at the three broomsticks." Arianna said to him and he answered, "All right then let's go." On the way they spotted Hagrid and Mad-eye and went to say hello. "Hi Hagrid," Arianna greeted Hagrid and then her sister's Godfather Mad-eye. "Hello Arianna, Harry." They both said and then followed them into the three broomsticks.

"I take it your sister is enjoying hosgmeade with her friends?" Mad-eye asked. "Yes she is she's in the joke shop right now I saw her enter."

"Hey, Harry," Hagrid said.

"Yes Hagrid," Harry said to him. "Meet me at my hut at midnight and bring your cloak." Hagrid said as Arianna talked to Moody. Harry nodded and ensured Hagrid he would be there. The rest of the day went fast and about three Harry and Arianna decided on heading back and Harry wondered out loud, "I wonder why Hagrid wants to meet me tonight?"

"Hagrid want's to meet you why?" Arianna asked and Harry gave her, his thoughts, "I think this might have to do with the first task. If I'm finding out what it is I'm definitely letting your brother know as well."

"Okay Harry but don't you have a meeting with Sirius tonight?" Arianna asked.

"Could you keep him company if I'm a little late?" Harry asked her.

"I can, I'll leave my homework a little later tonight." Arianna said as they sat by the fire. Harry had gotten out his chess set and the played a game. The common room door had opened and Ron and Hermione had entered and ignored the two playing chess and Arianna huffed but Harry ignored them mainly Ron. Then Katie, Brian and Carissa entered a few minutes after apparently arguing about something. The two then came over by Harry and Arianna and she asked, "What's up?"

"Katie, I don't know what has gotten into her. When Carissa asked if she could walk home with us and I yes sure. Then of course I asked how her first hogsmeade visit was and then Carissa basically talked the whole way back." Brian started.

"Then when we get close to the common room she turns to Brian and said, "May be this won't work out. Then the whole argument started," Carissa finished and then added. "I'm sorry I ruined your date."

"Hey, if she can't handle you now when will she be after I'm not around the two of you as much? So if Katie wants it to be over after the first date then it's her loss. I'd rather have family then a selfish girlfriend any day." Brian said to Carissa and she hugged her brother and Arianna smiled.

"Yes that reminds Brian. Hagrid wants me to meet him later, I have a feeling that it's about the first task. He asked me to bring my invisibility cloak. If it is I will let you in on what it is. Fleur and Krum might know about it right now anyway." Harry whispered to Brian. Brian looked concered, "If it is about the first task then I don't think I want to know." The girls looked at him like he was nuts. "First," He started to explain. "I've been training since day one in transfiguration and everything when I found out I was a champion. Second Hagrid shouldn't be telling or letting you see so the less I know the better especially with Uncle Sev giving us Occulmency lesson I don't want Hagrid in trouble." Brian finished.

"All right then, I won't tell you I'll keep it to myself." Harry said.

"Good choice and now I think that we should head to dinner right?" Brian asked.

Everyone agreed and headed down. The four were talking and laughing throughout dinner. Then they headed back up to the common room and each joined their groups of friends. At about twelve thirty Harry went down to Hagrids and Arianna stayed up to do her homework in case Sirius showed up early. Harry had entered right at one o'clock and asked Arianna to stay and nodded yes she would.

"Harry," A voice came from the fire and the two bent down. "Sirius, Dragons are the first task I'm done for."

"Harry you are not done for we'll think of something to get you past the Dragons." Arianna said.

"Harry, Arianna is right Dragons we don't have to worry about right now tell me about this dream you've been having." Sirius told him and he began shakily Arianna took his hand and he calmed down a little.

"Sirius are these dreams real?" Harry asked.

"I don't know Harry but if you have any more like them go to Dumbledore." Sirius said. "Yes my Dad always has some suspicions most of them turn out to be right." Arianna said agreeing with Sirius.

The two heard movement and told Sirius to go. They turned around and Ron had come down.

"What do you want?" Harry asked rudely.

"I thought I heard voices but I expect the two of you were just practicing for his next interview." Ron said while turning Arianna said, "Ron how can you act like this! You know Harry didn't enter his own name, don't think sometime in his Hogwarts career that he would like a quiet year here?"

"Arianna there's no point in arguing now." Harry said as he went back to see if Sirius was still there but he vanished. The two then headed up to bed.

The eve of the first task has arrived and Harry finally mastered the summoning charm that Arianna suggested they try to summon his firebolt. In the common room Arianna and Carissa tried to make the boys forget about tomorrow's events by playing games but found they were still worrying.

"You two will be fine; Carissa and I have faith in the two of you." Arianna said and Carissa agreed.

"I know, we're worrying over nothing but we are going to be facing the school and other champions when we do the task." Brian explained and Harry announced he was going to bed and Brian followed shortly after.

The next morning the whole school headed down for the first task and Arianna and Carissa were cheering for both their brother and Harry. They were nervous for each of them as well and went by the champions tent and Arianna gave Harry a hug and along with Carissa give one to her brother. They heard a snap and turned around to see who it was.

"How touching," Rita said and Arianna and Harry glared at her.

"This tent is for champions and friends," it wasn't Brian but Krum. "No worries I think I've got enough," Rita said and left the tent. Arianna hugged her brother as well and the girls quickly left. The two sisters sat in horror as they watch the champion perform their actions against the Dragon and soon all of them faced it and Arianna, Carissa, Ron and Hermione went to greet Brian and Harry.

"You two did brilliant!" Arianna exclaimed and Carissa nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I reckon who ever put your name in must be barking mad," Ron said and the others turned around and Brian, Arianna, and Carissa told Harry they'd see him later and headed back to the Champions Tent. The girls chatted as they waited outside for their brother and then heard Harry, Ron and Hermione coming towards the tent as well and they also waited and began to talk.

"It's so good to have all of us back together." Arianna said hugging Ron and Hermione. The champions finally came out and the six of them headed up to the castle, Brian and Harry carrying their eggs.

"You know I kind of don't want to go to the common room right now," Brian said.

"Yeah, I kind of want peace and quiet as well." Harry said in agreement.

"We could probably go to mum's quarters if you two wanted. Then we can help you two figure out the egg." Carissa said and they all followed her. "Hey mum," the kids greeted her and she greeted them and congratulated both Brian and Harry and led them to a spare room in her quarters.

"Try opening and see what it sounds like," Hermione suggested and the two did and a loud screech came out and they all covered their ears.

"Shut them!" Shouted Arianna.

The two did and closed it and Ron said, "What on earth kind of creature was that?"

"I don't know but something that sounds terrible above water," Hermione said and Brian had an idea and asked, "Aren't there merpeople in the black lake." He asked them looking at everyone.

Hermione's eyes went wide and said, "Yes there is, I bet anything you have to put the egg underwater to figure out the clue and the next task is in the black lake!"

"Hermione calm down. Harry and I will use the prefects bathroom. Harry whenever you want to figure out the egg just tickle the pear to get in the prefects bathroom." Brian said to Harry who nodded.

"Until the two of you take your bath we have nothing to do." Carissa said.

"I really don't want to go back up there though," Harry said yawning.

"I'll ask mum to see if we can spend the night." Arianna said.

"The answer is yes, the girls can sleep across the hall the guys can stay in here." Minerva said coming into the room checking in on them. "Thanks mum," Brian said.

"Your welcome, just remember to do your homework." Minerva said and Arianna shouted, "Crap!"

"What?" They all answered.

"I haven't even started on my potions essay, I need to work on that tomorrow." Arianna said and they all relaxed. For dinner they all stayed in McGonagall's quarters and ate some sandwiches.

Chapter six: The Yule Ball

"Arianna!" Someone shouted one day on her way to potions. "What?" She asked annoyed for she was already having a bad day.

"Oh, hi Hermione." Arianna said apologetically who just waved it off.

"You won't believe who asked me to the Yule Ball," Hermione said excitedly.

"Who Ron?" She asked as they came toward the potion classroom.

"No, Viktor Krum." Hermione answered and Arianna gaped at her. "Hello Arianna, why are you looking at Hermione like that?" Ron asked.

"Nothing, nothing we were just talking about the Yule Ball." Answered Arianna as they took their seats.

During class Ron had caught Harry staring at Arianna again and said in a dead whisper, "Will you ask her to the ball already?"

"I can't her brother would kill me," Harry said and Ron rolled his eyes and said, "He likes you _and_ your one of Dumbledore's favorite student so he wouldn't he'd just keep an eye on you especially."

"What if she turns me down?" Harry asked as they got the potion ingredients.

"Harry, she won't Hermione and I have seen how she looks at you and it's the same look you give her." Ron said as they started sorting out their ingredients into what goes first.

"All right I'll ask her out later after dinner, we'll go for a walk or something." Harry said putting the first few ingredients in and stirring.

The bell rang and the four friends headed to dinner. The four talked and laughed about numerous things and then they were done and Harry said quickly, "Arianna can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure Harry," Arianna said and the two got up and bid their friends bye and went for a walk. It was an awkward silence before Arianna asked, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Will you go to the Ball with me?" Harry asked and breathed there he did it he asked her.

"Of course I will Harry! You have no idea how long I've waited for this." Arianna said excited.

It was a week before the Yule Ball when Carissa and Arianna were studying and Brian came to them and said "I figured out the clue." This made the two girls look up excited.

"It says _come seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground, an hour long you have to look to recover what you surely miss._ The two that I would miss most is the two of you though I'm not sure which one they are going to take but it is one of you." Brian said and the two girls looked at each other. "Arianna I don't want you to tell Harry about it, I want him to figure this out on his own you can help him but he needs to figure the rest out by himself." Brian said to her and she nodded. "I just have to figure out how I'm going breathe for an hour underwater and I'm set." He now took a seat and asked his sisters, "Has anyone asked the two of you to the ball yet?"

"Yeah, Harry did about a month ago." Arianna whispered and Brian said, "About time the two of you do something. What about you Carissa?"

"Well since I'm not technically allowed to go Ron had asked me and I accepted." Carissa said and Brian and Arianna smiled.

"What about you?" Carissa asked her brother.

"I had asked Katie again and surprisingly she accepted. Hopefully this night will turn out better than Hogsmeade." Brian said to them. "Just as long as you don't ask about my night then you should be fine," Carissa kidded with her brother who replied, "Haha." Then he left to go find her leaving Carissa and Arianna to their studying. After ten minutes they began searching through some spell books to see what spell Brian and Harry could use that were different but unique.

Then the two of them went to the common room and when they came to their dorm a package was waiting for them and they opened it. They relaxed when they saw it was Ron's new Dress robe that they bought him in Hogsmeade a while back and the two put it back in the box and ran downstairs.

"What's in the box?" Ron asked curiously and the two grinned and said, "Open it."

"Me?" They nodded and he opened it and said, "You didn't have to get me one, you do know that right?"

"Yes Ron, but we couldn't stand the sight seeing you with those _Ancient_ dress robes and everyone else in normal ones." Arianna said and Ron was smiling now then caught by surprise hugged both girls.

"Thanks," Ron said.

"No problem Ron." Carissa said and sat down.

"Finally the night of the Yule Ball arrived and everyone meeting their partners in the great hall. Arianna had a dark green dress on and her hair up in a bun and when she saw Harry he looked might handsome as well.

"You look beautiful," Harry commented.

"Thanks, you look handsome yourself." Arianna said and McGonagall approached them. "Right, Miss. Dumbledore and Mr. Potter will wait by the other champions over there. You will walk in and start the dance." Minerva finished and Harry and Arianna looked at her. She pushed them over there and then Arianna and Harry saw Hermione enter with Krum and they also came and joined them.

"If you harm her Potter, your dead," Brian said jokingly.

"You won't have to worry because you won't see her all night." Harry said playing along and Hermione and Arianna rolled their eyes. It was time the Yule Ball started and everyone joined in the dance and when it was finished the famous wizard band played and the friends danced all night long. Laughing Ron had dragged Carissa off the dance floor and said, "You're amazing out there."

Soon everyone else joined them and where they stood Arianna and Harry were under mistletoe and blushed slightly and finally Harry kissed her and she kissed him back. When Harry was removed by Brian they turned and everyone was shocked and the two went red.

"So Arianna after tonight will you be my girlfriend." Harry asked.

"Of course I will Harry." The two kissed again and hurried back to the dance floor.

"Well someone's night is going well." Katie said and they all looked at her.

"I think our night is going well as well; don't you think?" Brian asked her in disbelief and lead her to the mistletoe and gave her a long kiss and she smiled and hugged him back and he hugged her as well.

"You know I'm not going to do that to you right?" Ron asked Carissa.

"Definitely, you're more like a second brother to me than anything else." Carissa answered and followed Katie, Brian, Harry and Arianna to the dance floor.

The night went fast for them and all arrived late and they all weren't planning on getting up early.

Chapter seven: Task number Two

The seven of them were sitting in a circle with text books all around them figuring out spells, enchantments that will help Brian or Harry breathe underwater for an hour. Harry had finally figured out the clue two days ago and knew who he'd have to be looking for and Brian it would be Carissa that he would have to look for.

"Here's one the bubble head charm one of you could do that one." Arianna suggested as she layed on her stomach pointing to the spell.

"So we have one spell we need to look for one more." Brian said who had his arm around Katie.

"It's not really a spell but I've just learned about it in herbology the other day. It's called gillyweed when you eat it or swallow it has the power to help you breathe underwater." Katie said digging through her book. "Here it is, Gillyweed a plant that has a power to let you breathe under water, it will give you gills and webbed feet and hands for an easy swim. There are effects regarding fresh water vs. salt water but that shouldn't be a problem." Katie finished.

"The only problem is where do we get it?" Harry asked.

"We could ask uncle sev. He may have some but it is a rare plant so he might not let us have it." Arianna said.

"In the mean time we should look up plan B." Hermione said and they all agreed.

By now Arianna had her head on Harry's leg and a book over her face. When Harry looked at her he started to laugh. She slowly brought down the book and said, "What are you laughing at Harry James?"

"You." Harry answered.

"Hmpf," She said and rolled over.

"I think we can all call it tonight and actually get some fresh air," Brian said.

"I agree, this must be the longest time I've ever looked at a book," Ron said and they all agreed. The seven all got up and stretched and went out to visit Hagrid.

After visiting Hagrid it was time to return to actual homework. When Hermione mentioned it Harry, Ron and Arianna groaned, but followed her.

The next month went fast for the friends surprisingly Severus allowed them one gillyweed since he had two of them and Brian had Harry use that since he perfected the bubble head charm weeks ago. Then the night before the task Fred and George said, "Carissa, Arianna your mother sent us to find her and meet her in her office." Arianna and Carissa looked at each other and then Brian who nodded for them to go and they did.

When they got there they saw Hermione and another girl there as well. Hermione went to them looking just as confused as they did and saw Dumbledore stand and they sat.

"As you all know of the clue to the champions is that they have taken what they surely miss. As noted Fluer would miss her sister Gabriella, Krum would miss his date Hermione Granger," Arianna and Carissa had to hold in their laughter. Hermione glared at the pair of them and Dumbledore continued, "It turns out Brian would miss Carissa, and Harry would indeed miss Arianna his girlfriend the most." All heads turned her way but she ignored it. "Now the riddle states that the members be taken as hostages by the mer-people and rest assured nothing of harm will come to you once the hour is up and you have not returned to the surface then they will return you." Dumbledore finished and the four of them nodded and were put into a deep sleep and taken down to the black lake.

The next morning the second task began and everyone went to find the hostages. Finally Harry had brought his up and both Arianna and Gabriella woke up and looked around and saw no Harry. Arianna helped the girl and was pulled up by her brother who put blankets around her. She then saw Harry come out of the lake and they all ran to him. Brian had put his blanket's on him and then they were awarded the points and Brian was first and Harry came in second. However once again the seven didn't return to the common room but hung out with Hagrid.

The next morning Arianna, Carissa and Brian were summoned to their fathers quarters and said goodbye to their friends and left. As they entered they saw their mother looking furious and their father impatient.

"What is it Dad?" Brian asked as they sat across.

"We are rescheduling our training sessions to Saturday except for the tournament of course." Albus said and they all said, "What?"

"Dad that's the only time I can spend with Harry!" Arianna said.

"That's the only time I can spend with Katie. I thought you subsidized my training because of the tournament!" Brian shouted.

"Me that's the only time I can get away with school work and spend time with my friends!" Carissa said.

"The Dark Lord is getting stronger and stronger," A voice said and they turned to see Severus walking in. "I believe it is only a matter of time before he is returned to full power."

"By the end of this year I want you all fully trained in occulmency, and your powers once you have mastered that then we can relax a little." Albus said.

"I understand why you want them to be fully trained Albus but they also need fun in their lives." Minerva said defending her children and Albus ignored her.

"That is all you may leave." Albus said and the three left.


	2. Chapter 2

When they got back to the common room all three Dumbledore's sat on the couch looking disappointed. Harry, Ron and Hermione had come over to see what was wrong and they told them. Brian left after a while to tell Katie and Harry said, "I guess we'll just have to make other times to see each other then. Even if it is Sunday and we are doing homework, we'll finish and go do something then."

"Really?" Arianna asked smiling.

"Definitely, you mean everything to me Arianna." Harry said now sitting beside her and taking her hand. "You mean everything to me Harry." She said and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Speaking of homework we should really work on that now. Arianna and I have a two parchment report due on Wednesday and we should get a start on that." Hermione said dampening the mood.

"Then I'll go get my homework and we'll meet in the library. C'mon Ron you as well." Harry said and the boys went to get their stuff and the girls headed to the library.

Chapter Eight: Return of Lord Voldemort

Months went by for the friends, exciting but scary things happened as well. One that stuck in their heads, Crouch Senior had gone missing and nowhere to be found. All was forgotten when the third task was mentioned one day at breakfast.

"Potter, Brian. You are to meet in the chambers after breakfast." Professor McGonagall said and the two nodded but looked confused. While the rest headed to class Brian and Harry made their way to the chamber and when Harry entered he was shocked to find the Weasley's all there.

"Surprise!" Shouted Mrs. Weasley and hugged Harry.

"What are you all doing here?" Harry asked.

"We've come to watch you in the final task," Bill answered clapping Harry on his back.

"Charlie tried getting a couple days off as well but didn't manage but Arthur did and the three of us will be cheering you on." Molly said and Brian came up to them to say hello and introduce his godparents to them.

"So you are dating young Arianna," The male said and Harry blushed.

"Don't worry about them Harry, they aren't as tough as they seem." Brian said starting to laugh.

All of them then walked out it was lunch they assumed because the students were back in the great hall. Arianna and Carissa looked up and saw who was with Brian and ran to hug them. The lady teased her a little about Harry and she blushed and Harry smiled. Ginny and the others greeted Bill and Arthur and Molly.

That night everyone headed down to the quidditch pitch and Albus allowed Arianna to walk out with Harry and wait for him. Arianna was just as nervous as Harry was and both Brian and Harry wished each other luck and went into the maze.

The maze was more difficult than it seemed. Out in the distance Harry heard a scream and ran toward it and bumped into Brian who asked, "Did you hear a scream?" Harry nodded and they ran towards it and saw Fleur and they sent up red sparks and stuck together and continued the game. Then after awhile they ran into Krum who Brian stunned and the two got to the Portkey and both decided to take it.

However when they landed and looked around they both thought that this was definitely not Hogwarts anymore. Then Harry bent down in pain and Brian moved closer with his wand pointing out and then was tied up and Harry moved on a tombstone. Brian recognized the man as Wormtail who then ripped Harry's shirt and stole blood from him and then watched in horror as Voldemort returned.

"Ah," he said and the motioned to Wormtail to come forth and pressed on his Dark Mark and everywhere the Death Eaters appeared. Voldemort however first came to Brian and grinned evilly at him and Brian glared at him.

"You look so much like your father that by torturing you this evening that it is almost like revenge. CRUCIO!" Voldemort said and Brian screamed.

"Leave him alone!" Harry shouted and both Brian and Voldemort looked up at him. "I almost forgot you were here Harry. Are you fond of Brian should I throw another curse at him or tell my death eaters the story of how I failed to kill you." Voldemort said and decided to begin in telling the story and when he was finished forced Harry to duel. Brian tried to get free but Voldemort laughed and said, "Dumbledore don't even try they won't even cut with any spell. So there is no point in trying to escape and helping young Potter here."

Finally Harry had come out and shouted Expelliarmus while Voldemort shouted the killing course and the wands connected allowing Brian and Harry to escape back to Hogwarts. When they returned cheers erupted from the stands and Harry had managed to cut Brian free and went straight to Albus.

"Dad, Voldemorts back." Brian said and he quickly looked at the two. Then they heard a scream and looked around and saw Moody holding Arianna as hostage and both Harry and Brian whipped their wands out. Someone got their before them and stunned Moody. Then Albus told Brian, Harry, Arianna and Carissa to meet him in his office they did so. Brian helping Harry as much as he could. When they got to the office and sat Fawkes came down to heal Harry's wounds.

The night went awfully slow for the four of them since they heard Harry recount the events that happened. Then spent all night with Harry in the hospital wing then disturb by the minister arguing with McGonagall. Finally morning came and the six friends including Katie hung out together. Harry and Arianna still remained close and the day came for them to come home and Arianna said to Harry at the kings cross. "If you want a friend this summer don't hesitate to owl and I'll see if we can't meet somewhere."

"Thanks Arianna, I'll miss you." Harry whispered and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll miss you to Harry, but I'll write and you better write." Arianna said also giving him a kiss on his cheek and they all headed out to muggle London and went home.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note:

So I have decided to change Brian's godparents to a godparent and it is now Elphias Dodge.

Thanks Nymphadora200


End file.
